Every Eyelash
by itslivinginallofus
Summary: AlexxMitchie, MitchiexAlex, Demena. Wizards of Waverly Place, Camp Rock crossover. Sequel to Nothing But a Good Bye which should be read 1st to understand this story. It's been a year since Mitchie changed Alex's life & she still can't move on. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, Camp Rock, or anything related to the two. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ask and you shall receive, and you received a sequel! :) This is the 3rd story I've written a sequel for, and while with the other 2, the sequels could stand on their own, if you're just tuning in, I recommend you NOT read this unless you've read the story before this: "Nothing But a Good Bye." I'm fairly certain in saying that this story won't make sense without knowing what happened before it, so go read it! It's only a oneshot. **

**For those of you have already read and reviewed "NBaGB," THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was so thrilled that you guys wanted to see more, and like I promised, I've delivered. So without further ado, enjoy, and please keep those reviews coming as you feel compelled!**

It had been a year, almost to the date, since they last saw each other, but Alex Russo could still remember Mitchie Torres' exact scent. It wasn't just her perfume, either; that would at least have been easier to recreate, but Mitchie was one of those people whose very essence – hair, skin, clothing – had a pleasant aroma that no variety of fragrances could duplicate.

The 5-foot, 5-inch New York native took whatever measures necessary to think of her former fellow camper as infrequently as possible. As much as her state of being improved miraculously when picturing the sparkle of Mitchie's smile or remembering the splendor of her voice, it was still overshadowed whenever something would snap Alex back into reality and reminded her that the content of her daydreams would always be nothing but a fantastical memory.

Lately, however, it had been nearly impossible to derail her train of thought from the track it always seemed to be headed down, and she just wanted it to be over.

It all started a month ago when Harper was keeping her company as she worked another long shift at her family's sandwich shop. The little worker bee formerly known as Alex was doing dishes in the back as Harper sat at the counter and went through countless free beverages while reading magazines.

"Hey, Alex!" Harper exclaimed, "Didn't you go to Camp Rock with these guys?"

Alex had to instantly suppress the urge to cry and the nauseous feeling in her stomach when she saw an ad for the "_Connect 3_ Summer World Tour" accompanied by a picture of the guys with their instruments. But the first thing that jumped out at Alex was the smaller, yet strikingly penetrating image of the subject of her heartache, Mitchie, super-imposed over the picture of the band, the words "Opening Act" under the photo.

Remembering that Harper asked her a question, she figured she should probably answer. "Uh, only him and her," Alex began, pointing to Shane and then Mitchie and subconsciously letting her finger brush Mitchie's photo for a few extra seconds, "but let's not talk about it, okay?"

Harper looked more confused than usual. "Why, what's wrong?"

Alex quickly crafted a lie, again, as usual. "Well, my parents are right behind you serving customers, and they still get mad at any mention of c-a-m-p, y'know?"

Harper nodded comprehensively, buying what was a plausible story. After Alex came home at the end of the summer and broke the charm, Mr. and Mrs. Russo hit the roof, making her work at the sub station to reimburse them the money they inadvertently spent on Camp Rock, and then keeping her on the same schedule once the debt was paid, to enforce responsibility. When Harper asked why Alex was in so much trouble, she quickly cooked a lie along the lines that she told her parents she had a scholarship when really she used their credit card to pay the attendance fee. Yet another side of herself she had to be dishonest about.

But slow-on-the-uptake Harper had to unknowingly throw in one last dagger. "But just so you know, the singers you went to c-a-m-p with are going to be playing at the Garden next month!" the eccentric girl whispered in attempt at being discreet.

Alex faked a smile in reply. "Cool! But seriously, let's drop it, okay?"

"Okay, sorry!" Harper said earnestly before turning the page in her magazine.

Alex felt her lower lip start to tremble and went back to the sink, turning on the water so she couldn't be seen or heard. As oblivious as Harper could be, even she knew something was up. A part of Alex wanted to tell Harper so badly -- to break down, fall into her arms, and cry on the best friend shoulder that she needed so much. But if there was one thing Alex had learned in the past year, it was that the more you open yourself up to be vulnerable, the more you get hurt. The reason behind her tears was perfect proof of that.

It seemed like from that day on, the thought and mention of exactly who and what Alex was trying to forget kept continuously coming up. Whether through billboards, radio ads, or student gossip, mention of _Connect 3's _tour wouldn't stop circulating, and the dramatic side of Alex felt like it was almost happening purposely just to punish her.

She couldn't even find solace in her sleep, since her dreams taunted her as well. Her subconscious filled with images of the previous summer, including how closely they laid next to one another in their shared twin bed. She tried to will herself to turn her focus elsewhere, even to school and work, but there was one dream particularly that seemed to permeate any other thought…

_Alex knows that she's in the Torres' cabin, not only because of the distinct smell in the air, the light that beams through the window, and the feeling of a warm body next to hers, but also because the stress and sadness in her head and heart she had since become accustomed to was gone. She can feel her heavy eyelids start to close after an eventful day and prepares to surrender herself to slumber when she is suddenly very awake at the feeling of hot breath on the back of her neck. She doesn't dare move even though the closeness and rhythm of Mitchie's breathing gives her the impression that the other girl isn't just stirring in her sleep. Her suspicions are confirmed when an audible exhale leaves her mouth as Mitchie's hands wrap around her from behind, fingers tracing perfect circles around Alex's abdomen and inching dangerously close to the waistband of her pajama pants. _

"_Mitchie?" Alex somehow manages._

_The slightly smaller girl shudders at the feeling of the lips she often studies during the day playing on her ear. "Turn over," Mitchie softly commands._

_Alex does everything she can to instruct her brain to make a full turn and face Mitchie, but the best she can do is roll onto her back. She can see and feel the rapid thump of her heart causing her chest to rise and fall, and Mitchie can obviously see it, too, as she straddles Alex, taking her as a willing, but nervous prisoner._

"_Are you okay?" Mitchie asks in her sweet nature with her sweet voice._

_Alex nods frantically. "Yes… please just kiss me," she begs._

_When Mitchie's lips touch Alex's, she has to suppress a sob of a long-awaited desperate kind of joy. In typical caring Mitchie fashion, she instantly brings a hand to Alex's face, handling her like the delicate girl she really is, but rarely lets people see, as she continues to kiss her. _

_Alex is only momentarily taken away from her bliss when she hears Connie, Mitchie's mom, rolling over in bed a mere few feet away._

_With great reluctance, she pulls away from the kiss. "Mitchie… your mom…"_

"_I don't care," Mitchie rasped, "I love you, Alex…"_

_This time a few tears do fall from the young wizard's eyes. "Oh, God, I love you, too," Alex can't help but say, leaning up for another kiss…_

And suddenly she is awake, no warm body to shelter her, no sweet words echoing in her ears, just a cold, dark room that seems to epitomize Alex's loneliness. These cruel illusions had finally taken their toll on the heartbroken, sleep deprived girl as she wept at the top of her lungs, causing her mom, Theresa, to run into the room.

"Alex! What's wrong, mi hija?" Theresa all but interrogated, never having seen Alex this upset.

The mother made desperate attempts at calming her daughter, rubbing her back to try and still her body tremors and tears, but both just continued to worsen.

Theresa had to try again, "Alexandra, talk to me, corazón…"

Alex finally caught enough breath to speak, but it still came out as a scream-sob of sorts. "I just want to stop thinking about it, Mom! I just want to get it out of my head! I try, but when I'm sleeping, when I'm awake, I just can't escape!"

That was enough to petrify Mrs. Russo. "What?! What's _it?_ Sweetie, what happened to you?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Alex cried, almost spitefully.

"Then help me understand!" Theresa pleaded with her daughter, further discouraged by the sounds of nothing but more crying, although it had let up a little.

After a few moments of verbal silence, Alex finally spoke up. "I just want to try and go back to sleep," said the distraught teenager. "I'm supposed to open tomorrow, and -"

"Oh, no you're not. I will take your shift tomorrow, because you need to rest. We'll talk about this more with your dad tomorrow, because we may need to get you to a doctor," the concerned woman lamented.

A few months ago, Alex would have detested the idea and been very vocal about it, but at this point, she was willing to try just about anything, even if it meant adding another abnormality to her growing checklist. Now, she just gave a defeated nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed.

Mrs. Russo gave her daughter one last squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. "Wake me up if you need anything."

Once again, Alex nodded in agreement and gently wiped the area around her stinging eyes. Like every night, she tried to count her blessings, her caring mother being on the forefront for the moment. And truthfully, Alex was grateful for her mom and all the other people and things she had, but as certain as she was for her gratitude, she was equally sure that in order to get on with her life as well as get back her old spirit, she needed to leave last summer behind her. After the weekend was over, the _Connect 3 _Tour would be on to another state, and hopefully allow Alex some long overdue peace of mind. She continuously repeated the whole moving on mentality to herself as she drifted off to sleep for the second time that night.

………………………………

By 3 PM, Alex had been working for an hour and finding, much to her surprise, that it was working effectively as a way to positively occupy her thoughts. The mere fact that she had successfully convinced her mom that she was well and able to take a shift was some sort of testament to her improved state of being, and Theresa and Jerry actually felt relieved when they saw the way Alex was interacting with customers with what appeared to be a genuine smile.

The seasoned waitress ripped an order out of her notebook and slid it across the counter where her parents, who were assembling the meals, could get it.

"Would it be okay if I clocked out by 6? Harper and I were thinking of having a movie night," Alex said.

"I think your mom and I can handle it," Jerry said, for once cutting Alex a bit of slack after his wife filled him in the night before.

"Of course we can," Theresa agreed, "You and Harper have fun… Oh, Alex, I think table 4's ready for their check. You take care of them, and I'll seat whoever comes in."

"I'm on it," Alex said purposefully, heading for table 4. "All right, are you guys all set with these dishes?"

Upon the nod from the customers, Alex collected the stack of plates and glasses from the table, but before she could give them their check, she overheard her mom conversing with a voice she only heard as of late in her dreams:

"I feel so rude, I really didn't mean to stare," the voice spoke, "you just remind me a lot of my mom."

Alex didn't even have to turn around to be one hundred percent certain who the voice belonged to, and it turns out, she didn't have to.

"Alex," it spoke, its tone somewhere on the spectrum between excitement and sadness.

Alex's only response, aside from making the full turn to confirm that it was in fact Mitchie Torres standing 10 feet away from her, was the crashing sound of the seemingly slow motion breakage of every single dish that she collected from table 4.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: :ducks: Don't hit me, I'm a total wimp! I'm sure that those of you who read the prequel, especially those of you who specifically asked me to make this one happy, are about ready to beat me up, but this one isn't over yet!! As I predicted, this one is a chapter fic, and there's still more in store for our angst-filled duo. So, please review and hold tight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to "Wizards of Waverly Place" or "Camp Rock." I also do not own The Yellow Pages or The White Pages, but did use their online services to assist me with this chapter. **

Even after all the commotion, including the crashing dishes at her feet, Alex still couldn't take her eyes off of the girl who had gotten even more beautiful since last she saw her.

"Alex!" Jerry yelled, but then retracted after a look from Theresa and headed over to the table himself to assist.

Only then did Alex snap out of her temporary reverie, bending down to try and clean up her mess. Everything felt like a blur as she heard her dad rush to her side and apologize profusely to the customers, who Alex had in turn splattered food all over in the process of dropping the plates.

The clumsy waitress did what she could to apologize and pick up the dishes, but even seeing Mitchie out of the corner of her eye was enough to make her continue to fumble physically and verbally.

Jerry, in an attempt to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible, excused Alex. "Alex, why don't you clock out early today?" he said semi-calmly, but still loud enough for Theresa and Mitchie to hear, mortifying Alex even more than she already was.

Theresa motioned for Alex to come to her. The young wizard felt her hands start to clam up the closer she moved to her mother and the subject of last night's nightmare.

"Give me your apron, mi hija, I'll take over," Theresa said gently, knowing all along that it probably wasn't a good idea for Alex to work. "Don't worry about the dishes, it was an accident. Why don't you take your friend to your room and catch up there?"

Alex's head was spinning at an alarming rate at this point. She was banking on work as an excuse to get out of whatever conversation Mitchie wanted to have, since Alex was sure it was only going to make things harder and more complicated. What was she supposed to say? Sorry I fell in love with you and couldn't deal? Sorry that I've gotten physically ill at every tabloid picture or mention of you and Shane being a couple? Whatever reason Mitchie was there for, even if her intentions were good, was only going to complicate things for Alex, whose only concern at this point was moving on and getting something resembling a life back.

Since the middle child said nothing, Mitchie stepped in. "Thanks, Mrs. Russo. And I'm sorry again if I caused any sort of commotion."

"It's just a couple of dishes, it will be fine. Now, you girls go upstairs, I have to help your father," Theresa said, walking toward Jerry and away from the girls.

Alex and Mitchie froze where they were for a second, simply studying one another, and when Mitchie stepped closer, seemingly for a hug, Alex interrupted.

"Uh, my room's this way," she spit out, motioning toward the stairs and heading up them with Mitchie in tow.

As soon as they arrived in Alex's room, she shut the door behind them and began frenetically cleaning, even though there wasn't much of a mess in sight. She really knew no other way to act, and Mitchie never knew Alex was even capable of acting like this.

Unsure of what else to say, Mitchie produced a simple, "So… what's up?"

"Not much, just cleaning my messy room," Alex replied, in no way answering Mitchie's question like she hoped she would. "What's up with you?"

"Well, I'm in New York for…"

"I know why you're here, Mitch. How's Shane?" Alex asked pointedly.

"The guys are fine," Mitchie returned, placing equal emphasis on the plural, "but I didn't just get hungry and randomly choose your family's restaurant to eat, you know…"

Alex began to unravel mentally even more. "_Why is she making this so hard?"_ she thought to herself. _"Just keep avoiding anything that could be emotionally loaded," _she self-instructed. "Really? Well, uh, you totally should get something to eat while you're here. Granted I probably shouldn't serve it to you since I clearly can't hold a plate, but my dad makes a really good chicken parm, maybe not as good as your mom's, but you'd still probably like it. I bet my parents would give it to you on the house."

Her frustration growing, Mitchie took the bathroom towel out of Alex's hand that she was using to inexplicably dust the furniture with. "Alex, why are you acting like this?"

"Look, a lot has changed this past year, Mitchie, and I can sit here and pretend that nothing's changed, or I can be real with you like I said I always would!" Alex said, a little louder than she intended.

For the first time in all the time she knew Mitchie, both in person and in her dreams, she saw the girl's face contort into an angry expression. "Yeah, 'cause you're such an expert on being yourself and all," Mitchie slung.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, offended.

"Is being 'real' telling someone something and then peacing out so you don't have to live up to it?" Mitchie asked, her voice raising with each word.

"Oh, well I'm really sorry that I couldn't stick around for the end of that big surprise duet that you specifically wanted me to hear, to what, be even more broken up over you?" Alex asked, too upset to stop herself from letting her feelings verbally slip out.

"You wouldn't even _know _because you didn't stick around long enough to find out!" Mitchie replied.

"Yeah, well I would have if you had actually told me ahead of time who you had feelings for, since we were supposed to tell each other everything," Alex spat.

"The song was NOT for Shane, Alex! It wasn't even supposed to be a duet, he just jumped in because apparently my song was the one he was trying to track down all summer, and since he's Shane Gray, he thought I would be one of the thousands of girls dying for a chance with him, but I'm not! I wasn't then, and I'm not now, but I went with his improv because what the hell else was I supposed to do? God, _that _is what you've been bent out of shape over this whole time and it wasn't even true!" Mitchie yelled, near furious.

Alex felt a mixture of hope and pain at the same time. "I think my emotions deserve a little more credit than 'bent out of shape.' I have spent the past year waiting for my heart to heal only to watch it break repeatedly, and with each piece that breaks goes a part of myself that I don't know how to get back! I'm distant from my family, from my friends, I never want to do anything anymore, I wake up in cold sweat nightmares, and all I've wanted is for it to stop!"

Mitchie let out a cynical laugh and shook her head. "Just when I thought I could finally get you to close your mouth and open your eyes, you're still going… you weren't the only one in pain! Don't you get it? I wrote the song for _you_! I did everything but practically tell you directly because, believe it or not, I get self-conscious and nervous, too, and to have you walk out my life forever after I spent so much time trying to get my words perfect for you didn't exactly feel great! I felt horrible after I realized how the song came off to you, and I continued to feel horrible for the past year, but I will _not _be the criminal to your victim, because that's not what I am!"

Alex, who was literally rendered speechless, just continued to stare on in a wide-eyed stupor as Mitchie, who was pacing at this point, opened her bag and began throwing items onto the floor one by one as she referred to them.

The first she held up was her cell phone. "Call my mother yourself if you don't believe that I was asking for a way to track you down and visit you the _day _you took off from camp. She said that tracking someone down and following them to New York would take a lot of money and time, especially if that person didn't want to be found. Of course, she also didn't really understand what happened between us because I didn't let her see the note to protect your privacy," Mitchie punctuated, throwing her cell on the ground.

The next item was a small composition notebook, which Alex recognized before she even said anything to be Mitchie's songbook. "The 26 new songs that I've written since camp are all in this book, and 21 of them are about you. In case you don't believe me, they have 'AMR' written underneath the titles. You know, your initials?" The songbook hit the ground with a thud.

Next was a stack of folded up pieces of 8.5 x 11 paper. "The day that the guys asked me to tour with them, I went online and searched the New York White Pages for your family. There were 348 listings for the last name 'Russo,' and you never told me your parents' names. You'll still notice that each one has a checkmark next to it, because I looked through just in case some people listed the whole family's names. 348 names and I still couldn't find you." The stack of paper floated to the ground and scattered.

Following the first stack of paper was a second, much thicker than the first. "So, then I looked to the Yellow Pages because I knew you said your family owned a sandwich shop. There was no category for sandwich shop or deli, so I had to look under all restaurants, which there are 13,134 of in New York in case you were wondering..."

Alex could practically taste the contempt in Mitchie's voice at this point, and as much as she wanted to say something, she was almost afraid to speak, so she sat there, tears waiting to be released behind her eyes, and listened as Mitchie continued.

"Also, those restaurant listings aren't in ABC order, so it didn't help that all I remembered was that it began with a 'W' and I hadn't heard the name before," Mitchie went on. "After looking at about 2,000 listings, I finally found Waverly Sub Station and knew it sounded right." Down flew the second stack of papers.

The final item was a black and red wallet, which Mitchie opened up to reveal a picture of she and Alex together, embracing in their cabin. "And this is the picture that I've carried in my wallet since the day my mom got it developed. I've looked at it every day without fail," and lastly, the wallet met the same fate as the other objects as it dropped to the ground.

In response to Alex's only reaction being a pooled-eyed silence, the anger in Mitchie's body slowly and visibly began surrendering to sadness and disappointment, her voice choking up with tears that were threatening to fall. "Every penny, every shooting star, every time the clock turns 11:11… _every single eyelash_, I've wished on to just see you again," Mitchie stressed, "Do you know how many eyelashes you lose when you cry every day?!"

Alex, whose tears began falling in slow, pained drops, tried to nod, but it probably looked more like a spasm than anything else since she felt she had little to no control over anything at the moment.

"All this time, everything, to get here and have you be like this. If I had anything to do with you becoming an angry, hopeless person, then I truly do apologize, Alex. But you're not the person I knew. So, maybe I just need to go," Mitchie's voice box managed to tremble out as she bent down and began gathering her belongings and placing them back in her bag.

Alex froze in utter panic. She never felt so determined, yet unable, to move or speak in her entire life, and as Mitchie gathered her things, time became more and more of a factor.

"_Move, you fucking idiot, say something! If you let her walk out, you will never be able to forgive yourself for losing this girl," _Alex tried to scold herself.

It wasn't until Mitchie's bag was packed and she turned to face the door that Alex finally unfroze. She had already proven that she sucked at knowing the right thing to say, so she did the only thing that made even remote sense.

Alex grabbed Mitchie's left shoulder and spun her around to face her, grabbing hold of both of her shoulders and backing her a good 5 feet hard into her closed bedroom door. Mitchie flinched, as if she feared Alex was going to hit her, but instead of telling her that she would never, Alex figured she would just have to show her.

Alex startled Mitchie's body into a quiver when she ran her hand gently up her cheek and kissed her audibly and relentlessly, pleading to some higher power that she could successfully changed the love of her life's mind.

Alex could almost hear her heart shattering when Mitchie shoved her off.

The girl brought her wristband-clad hands up to her face as she hid behind them out of shame, regret, and anguish. She instantly racked her brain for any spell she could say to make this go away, even if it would cause trouble in the long run, when she was startled.

Mitchie took fistfuls of Alex's shirt collar and used it as leverage to swing her around and throw Alex against the door in similar fashion.

A moment of unbearable silence hung in the balance as Alex's legs began to waver.

"In my dreams, _I _get to kiss _you_ every once in a while," Mitchie exhaled before pressing her lips to Alex's in a rough, romantic kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I told you non-believers I wouldn't disappoint! ;) More to come! Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly place or any of its components.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally, an update! Thank you so much to all of you who have been incredibly patient and who have gone above and beyond to send me messages of support during this difficult time. I feel truly lucky and blessed to be writing for all of you and your kindness means so much. I hope this was worth the wait, PLEASE let me know via review!**

When Mitchie's tongue invaded Alex's mouth, it was the most alive the city girl felt in a long while. She had spent a year of beating herself up over this very, what she thought was unrequited, contact, and to have it back now, so real and tactile, there weren't words adequate enough to describe the emotions raging inside of her.

Alex once again couldn't stop the tears that found her, and they soon began mingling with the wet splotches on Mitchie's cheeks as they continued to kiss.

Part of Alex wasn't 100 percent convinced that this wasn't just a soon-to-be-taunting dream, and not because it didn't feel real, but because it felt _more _real and amazing than she ever thought anything in reality possibly could. She was still reeling from all that Mitchie said, and there was so much she wanted to say in response, but her mouth had trouble forming anything resembling a coherent sentence.

Her words eked out between hard-pressed kisses "I'm… mph… I'm so… mph…. sorry, Mitchie… mph…"

"It's okay," Mitchie exhaled hurriedly, _so _over her temporary tirade now that they were kissing.

Still feeling the need to grovel, beg, explain, or do anything and everything it took to make sure Mitchie knew how she felt, Alex stammered on. "Mph… I just… mph… didn't think you… mph… felt the same…mph… way…"

Mitchie, becoming exasperated with Alex's unnecessary apology interrupting their lip lock, moved downward and began kissing Alex's neck, an area she had long dreamed of exploring.

"And I -- oooh," Alex interjected upon the contact of Mitchie's lips with her neck. She finally resorted to a non-verbal state aside from heavy breathing and murmurs at their contact. Alex let her body go practically limp as the other girl's mouth moved further back on her neck, planting her hands on Alex's hips and turning her around to face the wall so she could access her entire neck.

When she felt her knees buckle, Alex figured it'd be best to seek stability. "Bed," she respired in a simple command.

Retaining their position of Mitchie behind Alex, they threw themselves on the bed, and before Alex could turn around to face Mitchie, she felt a strong feeling of de ja vu.

The hot breath on the back of her neck. Hands wrapping around her waist from behind. Lips playing on her ear and neck.

Without realizing it until after the fact, the name "Mitchie?" in question form escaped her lips just like in the dream she had the previous night.

Before anything else played out in the dream that really turned out to be a nightmare, Alex heard herself whisper, "Stop," as she rolled over onto her back.

Mitchie automatically stopped and sat up, giving Alex enough space. "What's the matter?"

Alex knew the only thing she could do at this point was tell the truth. Feigning to be brave or apathetic hadn't worked so far, so she figured it was the best policy. "I'm just scared of getting hurt."

Mitchie's heart regained a normal pace, relieved to hear that Alex didn't suddenly just write this off as a bad idea. She gently reached down and brushed Alex's hair away from her face. "I know. I'm a little scared, too. But we both have been hurting for so long being apart, so I have to believe that we're supposed to be together, you know? I've been with you for 20 minutes and it's the happiest I've been all year," Mitchie replied.

A smile curved Alex's full lips. "Kiss me."

Mitchie showed off her one in a million smile before eagerly complying with Alex's wishes and kissing her. Both girls' stomachs buzzed when Alex surprised them both by taking control and flipping Mitchie onto her back, becoming the aggressor now that she felt more comfortable and safe. Mitchie grunted when Alex's fingers got entwined in her hair, and Alex loved the reactions she was eliciting from the girl beneath her.

Suddenly, Alex felt Mitchie's magnetic lips detach from hers when she heard something else familiar from her dream. "Your mom…"

Except it wasn't Alex saying it, and it wasn't a dream.

Alex turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway with a pallid and shocked expression on her face. Oh no, oh no, oh no…

Her traditional parents were never quite thrilled with Alex being "the rebel" of the family, and she knew this exceeded anything either of them, especially her mother, expected, and that this was _not _the way for her to find out.

"Alexandra!" was all she heard from her mom before she panicked.

She thought back to the time that she used the _Mcreary-Timereary _spell and cost her family the potential deal with the New York Mets since the mortal world experiences de ja vu when the spell is performed. Since Jerry knew firsthand how much trouble it could cause, he looked for a way to isolate the spell so that it only affected the person it was intended for. After lots of research and inquiring, he found a way to combine the freeze frame spell with the time reverse spell so that the rest of the mortal world wouldn't catch on.

Frantic to do anything that would work, Alex quickly turned to Mitchie and stood on one foot.

"Hold up my left leg," she instructed.

"What?" Mitchie inquired, bewildered that Alex wasn't reacting to what just happened.

"Just do it, please!" Alex spat out.

Mitchie, more confused than ever, obliged, as Alex continued to speak and gesture quickly toward her mom.

"Theresa, _Gialsjay-Timesday!"_ Alex chanted. Once she was frozen, she continued. "Theresa, _Mcreary-Timereary!"_

Before either of them knew it, Theresa disappeared from the room. Mitchie stood frozen in an open-mouthed stupor, so instead of saying anything yet, Alex pulled her up into a sitting position on the bed and sat at a reasonable distance beside her.

Sure enough, Theresa walked in as she had a few seconds earlier, this time to find Mitchie and Alex sitting next to one another on the bed.

"Just checking on you, mija!" Theresa said, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah!" Alex carried on like nothing had just happened, "This is my friend Mitchie that I met last summer. I wasn't expecting her, so we have a lot of catching up to do," she said, crafting one of her world famous spur-of-the-moment-excuses.

"Okay, well I won't get in your way, just wanted to check in. Nice to meet you, Mitchie!" Theresa smiled before exiting.

When she shut the door, Alex breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she had actually absorbed something useful from wizard lessons that really came through. But when she turned to face Mitchie and saw that her stoic, dumbfounded expression didn't change, she knew there wasn't much she could say.

"Yeah," Alex began, "Did I mention that I'm a wizard?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I am not fortunate enough to own anything related to Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place. And trust me, if I did, Disney would be gayer than LOGO! ;)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, first of all, if you're still reading this, you're pretty much beyond amazing and my gratitude belongs completely to you. Thanks so much for being patient throughout senior crunch time and the holidays. This is such a pleasure for me to write, and your reviews mean everything to me. I really hope you like this!**

Alex paced the small area of ground in front of her nervously while Mitchie sat back with an almost dizzy look in her eyes and overcome by a silent stupor.

Alex, suddenly nervous about degrees of closeness, knelt in front of Mitchie. "Mitchie… can you, like… say something? Please?"

"Uhh…" Mitchie stammered, "I'm a little lost for words, Alex. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say."

The New Yorker averted her eyes. "I don't either, I've never had this conversation before. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I kind of had a jam to get us out of. If I knew it was going to freak you out, I would have just taken the heat."

Mitchie breathed deeply, still trying to wrap her head around everything. "You didn't think it would freak me out to know that you practice witchcraft?"

"No, no! I don't practice witchcraft, I'm a wizard," Alex clarified, daring to reach out for Mitchie's hand.

Mitchie slightly slumped forward. "What's the difference?"

"There's a _huge_ difference," Alex started, and then stood up, opened the door to make sure the coast was clear, and then returned her position, speaking more softly. "All right. Witchcraft is more like a belief, or a religion, even. Something people believe in and research and practice. Being a wizard is in my genetics. My dad was a wizard, and so me and my brothers are, too."

Mitchie silently dug her fingernail into the side of her hand, still unsure whether or not this was reality, but so far, she hadn't woken up. "Your dad _was _a wizard?" she asked.

"Yeah, well when you have siblings, only one of you gets to keep your powers as a grown up. My dad's brother kept his, so my dad can only tell us how to do magic, not show it to us. We'll learn and practice until we're older when we compete to keep them," Alex explained.

"So, your dad lost the competition?" Mitchie inferred.

"Uh, no, not exactly. See, in the wizard world, you're not supposed to tell any non-wizards about magic or anything like that. So, when my dad married my mom, who isn't a wizard, he lost his powers."

For the first time in the conversation, the compassion returned to Mitchie's deep eyes. "Wow. That's rough."

"Yeah. I mean, I love it sometimes, but it's not always easy. It's just who I am, and definitely not something I asked for. Kind of like being…" Her voice trailed off.

"Bisexual?" Mitchie offered quietly, giving it a shot.

Alex looked away and shook her head.

"Gay?" Mitchie tried again.

"Yeah," Alex barely spoke. "Gay."

The two girls locked eyes for a brief moment before Alex started raking her nails through her hair and continued talking. "Uh, so yeah, the only mortal that's ever known is my mom, and well… now you. And it really needs to stay that way. I don't care if you don't ever want to see me or kiss me again, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about my family, okay?"

Mitchie nodded and allowed a grin to curve her lips for the first time in awhile. "I promise." Another moment of silence clouded the air. "But I have a question for you."

"Yeah. Sure," Alex said.

"So, that thing you did with your mom, that was a -- spell, right?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes," the wizard replied, wishing she could just undo everything and go back to the way things were. "I froze time and then reversed it, specifically."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "Wow. So you can do some pretty powerful things then."

"Well, I'm still learning, but yeah," Alex confirmed.

"So, why didn't you just do some kind of spell to get us together before now?" Mitchie inquired.

Alex's eyes snapped up, not prepared for that question in the slightest, at least not from Mitchie. It was one she had asked herself repeatedly throughout the course of the year, and each time had rested on the same answer.

"Well… as much as I liked you… more than liked you… lov - needed to be with you," Alex began, "I knew that if you and I were supposed to be together, it had to be something real, not something I had to conjure up. I care about you too much to charm you to my liking."

Mitchie felt her eyes well up, but still a smile broke through as she leaned forward and placed a simply sweet kiss on Alex's lips.

The smile that Mitchie had missed so much appeared on Alex's face, and a new sparkle appeared in her eye for the first time in all of her teenage years. "So, you don't think I'm a total freak?"

Mitchie linked fingers with Alex's. "I'll admit, this is going to take awhile for me to get used to, and I'm not really sure how it all works, but I just want you to be you. We've already talked about all of this, remember?"

Alex nodded, misty-eyed.

"Besides, do you really think I would ever want to stop kissing you? You're kind of, like, the cutest girl ever!" Mitchie smirked.

Alex beamed. "Don't go confusing me with you, now," she flirted before leaning in for another kiss.

Then she halted. "Wait a sec. Let me lock the door this time."

**These two still have a little more to go! So don't fear, just review, okay? XOXO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

The stars were burning the sky as the love burned their hearts, sending waves of heat through their bodies and trapping steam between their intertwined hands. After Mitchie's show, she and Alex met backstage, but knew if they waited until the end of the _Connect 3_ set, it'd be impossible to make it out of the stage door without being mobbed, not to mention they'd have less time together. When Mitchie said she wished there was somewhere they could be alone together, she never thought Alex would "zap" them to the top of The Empire State Building, the very place Mitchie mentioned she'd missed the chance to visit earlier. Now about an hour had passed and they were still laying side by side, alternating glances at the stars between gazes into one another's eyes.

"You know… all I've ever wanted is a career as a performer. Just to _live _on stage. And now I have it, and I still don't feel as amazing as I do when I'm with you."

Alex rolled over from her back to her side to face Mitchie and gave her a playful shove. "Oh, come on, you're living your dream! Watching you perform tonight was incredible, and I know you feel that way, too."

Mitchie giggled softly. "Well, yeah. But it's a different kind of amazing with you. Besides, I was pretty psyched tonight knowing that you were in the audience and would actually get to see at least a whole song this time," she joked regarding the previous summer when Alex took off before her performance was done.

"Ooh, so are you saying I'm your good luck charm?" Alex beamed, raising a hand to twirl Mitchie's hair around her finger.

The smile left Mitchie's face and her eyebrows angled. "Are you saying I need one?"

Alex's expression dropped. "Uh… no? I wasn't trying to imply that you -"

The laugh Mitchie was concealing just couldn't remain hidden any longer. "Alex, I'm kidding!" she exclaimed, reaching out to tickle her sides.

As scared as she was momentarily, Alex couldn't help but smile back. "Ugh, you're such a jerk! But I'll forgive you."

Mitchie smiled. "Well, I'm not sure if I believe in good luck, but I can say that performing with you out there definitely got my adrenaline going. I only wish you could keep pumping me up for the next 2 months' worth of concerts."

Suddenly Alex's smile vanished again, but this time it didn't reappear as quickly. "Yeah," she breathed in a whisper as she stood up from her position beside Mitchie and walked to the railing to look out at the city lights. The coldness of the railing under her hands was nothing compared to the warmth she found in Mitchie, but right as she was missing it, she felt the slightly shorter girl's hands slip under her outright-stretched and locked arms and find a home around her waist where they belonged.

"All right, Pouty. Give it up," Mitchie jested, nuzzling at Alex's neck.

Alex cracked a slight smile and spoke softly. "I don't want you to leave."

Mitchie rested her head on Alex's shoulder, still behind her. "I know," she answered solemnly. "Leaving is the last thing I want to do right now. But you know I have to. I'm on contract."

Alex cleared her throat in order to speak up, but wasn't able to look Mitchie in the eye just yet. "I know, and I want you to tour and keep living your dream. You're too good at it not to. I just feel like it's taken us the longest year ever to find each other again, and now I have to let you go."

Mitchie held tight to Alex's waist and spun her around so they were facing each other. "Hey, now, look at me," she said, tilting Alex's chin. "The only way you'll let me go is if you choose to, and trust me, I won't be set free without a fight."

Alex couldn't help but swoon through her sadness. "Okay, how can every word out of your mouth be like the script from a romantic movie? I try and talk and I'm lucky if English comes out!"

Mitchie's bright whites shone against the starry sky. "And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

For the first time in a few minutes, the girls stopped for a delicious kiss, both feeling a little lightheaded when they pulled apart.

"Yeah. I think I'm getting closer to the 'me leaving sucks' bandwagon. Can't you just… 'spell' yourself on the tour bus or something? Or teleport back and forth?" Mitchie asked.

Alex laughed, "Oh, if it were only that easy. I still have a lot to teach you about what I'm allowed and not allowed to do. So, aside from the occasional fast one I can pull, I guess we're going to have a normal girlfriend long-distance relationship like most other people."

Mitchie laughed. Alex raised her eyebrows. "And what is so funny, darling?"

"So, I'm your girlfriend, huh?" Mitchie prodded.

"Mmm… nah. I just pine over and kiss and reveal my deepest secrets with all my friends. It's kind of an initiation thing," Alex joked.

Mitchie smiled and gave Alex a harmless shove. "Fine, fine! If the only way you can tell me how you feel is by being a goofball, then I suppose I'll take it."

Alex's face formed a soft smile as she pulled Mitchie close to her. "All right. I couldn't be any happier now that you're my _girlfriend_. You are my girlfriend --" Alex was cutoff by the alarm on her watch. She looked down to confirm the time. "--Who needs to leave."

Mitchie looked down and sighed. "Yeah. I guess I do."

Once again, Alex cleared her throat. "I guess we should say good bye here, since we won't be able to properly say it once we get back to the Garden."

"Yeah," Mitchie said again, softly before seizing Alex's lips and holding them hostage, both girls determined to hold on as tightly as they could as to not release the moment they wished could last forever.

They maintained their tight grasp on one another even after breaking the kiss. Alex did everything to will herself not to cry, but as soon as she saw two identical tears fall simultaneously from Mitchie's beautiful eyes, she gave in to the droplets waiting to plunge to their demise.

Alex's tears were silent, but Mitchie audibly sobbed for the first time the whole trip. Alex stroked her hair in an effort to calm her, but it seemed to do little to qualm her sadness.

Finally, Alex took Mitchie's face in her hands to reassure her. She could tell Mitchie was trying to speak, so she waited patiently.

"I… I'm just g-going to miss you. So much," Mitchie cried.

But a small smile gave way on Alex's face. "Don't move."

"What?" Mitchie asked, confused.

"You have an eyelash," Alex stated, gathering it with the tip of her finger and holding it out to Mitchie. Mitchie managed a grin. "Now, take a second to really think about this. These little things can carry wishes a long way."

Mitchie took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and blew out.

**-END-- Of _this _leg of their journey, anyway! J I couldn't really think of a better way to end this, but I'm hoping that there's still some more exploring to do with these two. Now that this is wrapped up, I can finish up the rest of my semester without having to leave anyone hanging, and then hopefully start a new "chapter" sooner rather than later! Thanks so much for reading, and PLEASE review so I know what kind of foot we ended on! Love you guys! XOXO**


	6. Dedication!

**Dedication**

So, ordinarily, I dedicate my stories to a specific person or specific people, but this one really goes out to ALL of you who have read and reviewed this story. For me, trying to make this pairing work was such an off-the-cuff roll of the dice that getting the responses I was getting was truly thrilling for me.

Of course, I'm thankful for all readers, and I never even conceived that so many people would read what I write. Every time the "Author Alerts" came into my inbox, I was increasingly more grateful. However, a special nod goes out to those of you who take the 2-minute formality of an actual _review_, because not only does it give me specific feedback, suggestions, and guidance, but it also gives me the sense that you enjoyed it enough to say so in your own words, and that means a lot. Your reviews often made me laugh, made me nervous (haha, to live up to your expectations, that is!), and definitely made me grateful, especially those of you who bore in mind the situation surrounding my personal life at this time.

Thank you all so much and I hope to continue our wonderful literary relationship for years to come!

XOXO,

-Laura


End file.
